The Girl's Butcher
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: Tukang daging sang gadis. Berapa kilogram daging yang kau mau? Rate M for Gore. Bloody. R&R! Standard Warning for Rated-M Fics is applied. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Lilium © Yukio and Kondo (composers) and Kayo Konishi (lyrics arrangement).

Rate M mainly for Gore.

Standard warning for rated-M fics's applied.

Notice : Mual-mual, muntah-muntah, mimpi buruk, senam jantung, dll bukan tanggung jawab Naw. Bagi yang kurang suka dengan adegan sadis, silahkan tutup jendela ini.

Enjoy the story.

000

**The Girl's Butcher **

By : Naw d Blume

000

**Woooosh… angin berembus sedikit kencang, melarikan berpuluh daun yang kering ke udara bebas. **

**Aku berjalan perlahan melalui jalanan tikus yang sepi dan tak terawat. Tiada suara yang terdengar kecuali hembus angin. Suara derak langkahku di atas daun-daun kering dan ranting-ranting yang mengotori setapak pun sama sekali tak terdengar. Hening. Hanya aku. Hanya aku yang selalu melewati jalanan ini. Tiada orang selain aku. Padahal aku ingin ada yang datang. Karena aku ingin kembali. Aku benci meminta pertolongan, namun untuk kali ini saja…**

"**Seseorang, bawa aku kembali…"**

**Siapapun, tolong…**

000

Hinata berlari dengan air mata berlinang menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Make-up yang mulanya indah terhias di wajahnya kini telah rusak. Maskara dan eyeliner menyisakan garis hitam di kedua pipinya yang putih pucat. Bekas lipstick yang dihapus mengotori daerah sekitar bibir. Bedaknya luntur. Wajah yang cantik itu kini terlihat seperti wajah _banshee_ yang jelek dan menakutkan. Rambut yang mulanya tersanggul dan dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga lavender kini tergerai dengan masai –tak tertata, bahkan bersaing dengan rambut milik mak lampir yang sama sekali tidak pernah disisir.

_Bruukk…_

Hinata jatuh terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya setelah menyenggol bahu salah seorang penghuni kediaman Hyuuga. Tangannya yang bergetar menutupi wajahnya. Tampak tetesan air mata dari sela-sela jarinya yang panjang dan kurus –tetesan air mata berwarna kehitaman karena telah tercampur noda maskara dan eyeliner.

"Hinata-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap dengan memelas ke arah sepasang mata khas Hyuuga, "Neji-nii…"

Dan ia pun memeluk erat Neji. Tangisan disertai segukan-segukan kecil mengiringi kata-kata yang mengalir perlahan dan terputus-putus dari bibirnya. Neji mendengarkan tiap-tiap kata yang keluar itu dengan seksama, memberikan perhatian lebih pada sejumlah bagian. Tangannya yang merangkul punggung perempuan berambut indigo itu pun perlahan mengepal erat –menyebabkan buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"…"

000

'Hyuuga's Meat and Chicken'

Papan nama di depan sebuah bangunan berukuran lumayan besar di sebuah pojok pasar menunjukkan kegunaan dari bangunan itu –toko daging. Sejumlah orang tampak mengantri di depan toko itu. Mereka menunggu giliran membeli daging segar yang baru saja dipotong oleh karyawan keluarga Hyuuga.

Keluarga Hyuuga. Nama yang tersohor disertai _bau amis_ yang menyengat. Kekayaan yang mereka miliki tidaklah sedikit –kekayaan berbentuk tanah dan rumah dapat ditemukan di sana sini, menyebabkan orang banyak yang mengenal mereka. Terlebih lagi, keluarga tersebut menguasai sektor peternakan sapi dan ayam. Toko daging milik mereka selalu terkenal sebagai penyedia daging segar berkualitas super. Bahkan restoran-restoran ternama penyedia makanan utama berupa daging selalu membeli dari toko daging Hyuuga. Dipastikan, keuntungan yang didapatkan dari bangunan berukuran lumayan itu cukup banyak. Setidaknya, mampu membuat keluarga Hyuuga memiliki beragam tanah dan rumah di berbagai tempat bernilai tak terbayangkan tersebut.

Bagian depan yang ramai dengan calon pembeli daging kontras dengan bagian belakang yang dijadikan tempat pemotongan daging. Di bagian belakang, tidak ramai suara orang berbincang-bincang. Hanya suara _clop clop_ pisau yang mengiris daging terdengar nyaring. Aroma darah dan daging bercampur jadi satu. Sementara itu, para pekerja bekerja dalam diam –telah paham betul apa yang harus mereka lakukan tanpa perlu adanya perintah.

Hinata berjalan perlahan melewati beberapa pekerja. Matanya menari di sela-sela tubuh para pekerja yang sibuk memotong gelonggongan daging berukuran raksasa. Suara erang sapi dan _clop clop _daging yang dipotong tak mengganggunya sama sekali. _Instead,_ senyumnya yang santai terukir di wajahnya. Suara-suara itu seolah-olah menjadi musik di telinganya.

Ia berhenti di samping salah seorang pekerja. Beberapa orang menganggukkan kepala mereka ke arah anak pemilik toko daging itu –yang tentu saja dibalas dengan riang oleh Hinata.

"Paman Asuma, selamat pagi."

"Oh, Hinata-sama. Selamat pagi."

"Apakah Paman melihat Neji-nii?"

Paman Asuma tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Neji-san sepertinya ada di ruang III."

Hinata mengangguk kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada laki-laki separuh abad itu kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang III –ruangan tempat para pekerja menajamkan pisau mereka. Sesekali, ia membalas sapaan para pekerja yang menyapanya.

000

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura duduk bersama di sebuah kedai ramen. Mereka masing-masing memesan semangkuk ramen panas yang masih mengepulkan uap. Sakura dan Naruto saling _melempar ludah _satu sama lain. Mereka tengah mempermasalahkan tentang bagaimana Ino bisa berpacaran dengan Shikamaru. Mereka menyebut pasangan itu sebagai pasangan kontras. Mengingat betapa berbedanya kedua orang itu –Shikamaru yang pendiam namun pandai dengan Ino yang cerewet namun sedikit 'kurang pandai'.

Sementara keduanya beradu mulut, Sasuke memakan ramennya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia merasa _moody _hari itu. Semenjak hari sebelumnya, ia merasa kurang bersemangat. Untung bagi kedua temannya, dengan ke-_moody_-annya itu, mereka berhasil membawa serta dirinya menuju kedai ramen.

"Hei, bisa kalian diam?" ia tiba-tiba saja bertanya.

Naruto dan Sakura berhenti beradu mulut dan membelalakkan mata mereka –menatap Sasuke aneh, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku mendengarmu berbicara, Teme."

Sasuke berdecih, "Shut up."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, "Sasuke-kun, kau berbeda sekali hari ini. Apakah ada masalah? Aku dan Naruto," Sakura memberi jeda atas perkataanya dan melirik Naruto yang rakus melahap ramen panasnya dengan jijik, "well… _aku_ mungkin dapat membantu."

"Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, terima kasih." Sasuke merespon pendek kemudian memakan ramennya lagi –tidak terlalu peduli akan tawaran Sakura.

Sakura mendesah. Susah baginya bersahabat dengan dua orang laki-laki yang sangat bertolak belakang –Naruto yang terlalu _hyper _dan Sasuke yang terlalu _passive_. Kadang, ia merasa seperti sebuah tali yang menghubungkan dua kutub yang berlawanan.

Ia memukul mundur pemikiran-pemikirannya dan memakan ramennya yang mulai mengembang akibat terlambat dimakan.

000

Neji menatap benda tajam yang berkilau di tangannya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pisau jagal itu tampak sangat tajam. Namun ia masih ingin memastikan ketajamannya. Dicabutnya sehelai rambut panjang kebanggaannya. Helai rambut itu diputar-putarnya sebentar di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya, sebelum akhirnya…

_Slash…_

Rambut itu pun terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

Ya. Pisau itu telah tajam. Benar-benar tajam, bahkan dapat digunakan untuk membelah sehelai rambut yang tipis menjadi dua bagian.

"Neji-nii… kau sedang apa?"

Neji menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang lebar, "Aku baru saja menajamkan pisau ini."

"Untuk apa? Kau akan membantu Paman Asuma menyembelih hewan?"

"Hmmm… bisa dibilang iya. Aku akan memotong beberapa kilogram daging segar nanti."

000

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju rumahnya sendirian. Ia telah berpisah jalan dari kedua temannya setelah mereka menghabiskan ramen mereka. Merasa dirinya tidak memiliki keperluan lain, ia kembali ke rumahnya. Namun, tidak seperti biasanya, ia memilih berjalan memutar melewati rute yang lumayan jauh. Jalanan yang dilaluinya sepi. Ia tak berpapasan dengan orang lain. Sepinya keadaan di sekitarnya membantunya berpikir dan menyortir kelakuannya.

_**Flashback…**_

_Sasuke berjalan bersama dengan Hinata di taman kota. Taman yang luas itu dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan mini sebagai sumber oksigen bagi para penduduk daerah sekitarnya. Hari itu, Hinata tampak cantik dengan make-up tipis di wajahnya. Gaun selututnya nya yang berwarna lavender sesuai dengan warna matanya. _

_Sasuke tidak menyesal karena bertaruh dengan Sai. Siapa peduli bila ia memacari Hinata hanya karena taruhan itu. Toh, ia punya kesempatan untuk _menyentuh _**The Untouched Hinata**__. Ia akan mengambil _segalanya_ selama berpacaran dengan perempuan yang identik dengan rambut indigo panjang itu. Tidak akan susah melakukannya. Tidak ada seorang perempuan pun yang lolos dari pesonanya._

_Sambil bergandengan tangan, ia mengajak Hinata ke salah satu bangku taman yang letaknya sedikit masuk ke area hutan. Matahari yang mulai terbenam menciptakan bayang-bayang yang sedikit menyeramkan –menciptakan beragam fantasi menakutkan tentang para monster. Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata dan memandangi _barang taruhannya_ itu dari atas ke bawah. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata berdandan. Ia betul-betul tak mengira jika Hinata bisa berubah secantik itu. Matanya menatap mata Hinata dalam._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke mendekat perlahan-lahan dan menutup kedua matanya –setelah melihat rona merah di kedua pipi gembul Hinata. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hinata. Satu hal yang dirasakannya : lembut. Tidak ada rasa lengket seperti bibir-bibir perempuan lain yang telah dicicipinya. Giginya menggigit bibir Hinata, meminta izin untuk masuk. Ketika telah diberi izin, serta merta sebuah daging tak bertulang menginvansi rongga mulut Hinata. Tangannya yang mulanya menggenggam tangan Hinata mulai nekat, ia memegang dada Hinata yang tertutup kain._

_Hinata berontak, mendorong Sasuke hingga ia terjatuh dari bangku taman. "Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan?"_

_Sasuke memandang dingin, " Tentu saja mengambil _segalanya_."_

_Setelah itu, Sasuke dengan kasar mencoba menjamah bagian-bagian tubuh Hinata yang lain. Baju Sang Heiress pun sedikit terkoyak. Perlawanan yang diberikan oleh Hinata hanya sia-sia belaka karena kekuatan yang dimiliki Sasuke terlalu jauh dibandingkan kekuatannya. Air mata meleleh dari kedua bola matanya. Ketika ia tak lagi memiliki harapan, ia hanya tersedu-sedan. Tidak ada orang lain di sekitar mereka. Taman telah sepi sejak awal keduanya berjalan memasuki taman._

"_Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya karena merasa terganggu. Ia menatap seseorang yang baru saja datang –Sai. "Bukan urusanmu."_

_Sai diam dan memperhatikan kondisi Hinata. Ia pun paham akan apa yang terjadi. "…"_

_Sasuke menegakkan badannya –tak lagi menindih Hinata. Ia memandang Sai yang tengah tersenyum. Di tangannya, sebuah tas hitam berisi sejumlah peralatan lukis dipegang erat. Ia kemudian tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau tidak keberatan untuk pergi? Aku hendak menyelesaikan urusanku di sini."_

"_Jika ini tentang taruhan, kau berlebihan." Sai tersenyum tanpa emosi._

_Hinata menatap Sai dan Sasuke bergantian. Ia belum bangkit dari keterkejutannya. Di satu sisi, ia merasa takut. Namun di satu sisi yang lain, keingintahuan memenuhinya. Lewat pikirannya yang berkabut, ia mencoba mencerna percakapan keduanya, "Ta… ta… taruhan?"_

"_Cih. Kau hanya bahan taruhanku dan Sai, Hinata."_

_Bibir Hinata bergetar, "Ma… maksudmu?"_

"_Kami bertaruh bahwa Sasuke bisa memacari Hinata-san," Sai diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya, "hanya pacaran. Tidak lebih. Tidak seperti ini."_

_Sasuke diam. Keinginannya untuk memiliki Hinata sepenuhnya sebenarnya sudah hilang sejak awal kedatangan Sai, tetapi gengsinya terhadap Sai telah menguasainya. Ia kemudian memandangi Hinata yang tampak sangat menyedihkan. Wajahnya hancur dengan bercak-bercak make-up yang mulanya mempercantiknya. Matanya turun ke leher putih yang memberikan sejumlah pemandangan bercak merah –_kissmark_. Senyum sinis pun menghiasi wajahnya. Matanya bertemu mata Hinata yang sarat akan kekecewaan._

_Air mata mengalir deras ketika akhirnya Hinata bangkit dan berlari kencang meninggalkannya._

**Flashback ends…**

"Gee… padahal kurang sedikit lagi aku berhasil mendapatkan keinginanku." Sasuke berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menendang sebuah kerikil.

Ia tak sadar bila ada seseorang yang telah mengamatinya, "Keinginan apa?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menjawab sambil tertawa, "Tentu saja mendapatkan Hina… eh?"

Sebelum ia menolehkan kepalanya, sebuah benda keras dan tumpul mengenai tengkuknya. Ia pun hilang kesadaran. Namun, samar-samar, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, ia melihat sepasang mata tak berpupil khas Hyuuga yang memandangnya penuh kebencian.

000

Sasuke terbangun dengan perasaan was-was. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Namun ia hanya menemukan kegelapan. Gelap gulita menyelubunginya karena tiadanya sumber cahaya di sekelilingnya. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakini bahwa dirinya memang telah membuka kedua matanya. Yah, benar, ia memang telah membuka matanya, tetapi tempat ia berada memang betul-betul gelap dan memberikan perasaan seperti ia masih dalam keadaan memejamkan mata. Ia berusaha duduk, namun badannya tak dapat digerakkan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di lehernya. Ia tercengkeram. Ia berontak dalam cengkeraman itu, menimbulkan suara-suara yang ia yakini sebagai suara gesekan rantai besi.

_Cring… cring…_

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Sebuah suara maskulin yang dingin tanpa emosi terdengar dari salah satu sudut ruangan. Sasuke tersentak kaget –segera bersiaga setelah mengetahui ada orang lain di dekatnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, "Siapa?"

_Tap… tap… tap… _suara langkah kaki yang menapak lantai melewatinya, kemudian _sreeek…_ suara kain korden yang ditarik.

_Ziiiing…_

Ruangan pun dikenai cahaya temaram dari luar. Keadaan di luar telah gelap. Sebuah bulan purnama bersembunyi di balik sejumlah awan. Tidak tampak bintang-bintang yang biasanya menemani bulan ketika langit cerah di malam hari. Di salah satu sisi jendela, tampak olehnya siluet seseorang berambut panjang. Ketika ia berusaha memicingkan matanya, orang itu berbalik. Ia adalah Hyuuga Neji. Sepasang mata abu-abu memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian –tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan terakhir yang diterimanya sebelum ia hilang kesadaran. Pandangannya itu membuat Sasuke merasakan dingin dan merinding. Kemudian, ia pun menyadari bahwa ia merasakan dingin bukan karena tatapan itu, tetapi karena ia tak mengenakan busana! Kulitnya langsung bersentuhan dengan udara malam. Punggungnya merasakan dingin yang berasal dari bidang datar tempat ia berbaring.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke diam menyadari keadaannya yang seperti bayi baru lahir. Sedikit banyak ia merasakan harga dirinya yang diinjak-injak. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan, eh? Kau mau memperkosaku?" Ini pertama kalinya ia _tak berbusana _di depan orang berjenis kelamin sejenis dengannya. Apakah Neji adalah seorang homo? Hmmm…

Neji menatap Sasuke jijik dan seolah ingin muntah. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti jalan pemikiran Uchiha itu. Pikiran aneh macam apa yang mampir dalam kepala itu… Ia kemudian berjalan ke sebuah meja dekat jendela. Suara-suara benda yang bergesekan terdengar. Ia mengambil sebuah benda tajam tipis. Kemudian tali. "Kau tahu, Sasuke, it's time for me to declare your judgement. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan."

Laki-laki berambut panjang itu mendekati Sasuke dengan jarum yang telah diberi tali di tangannya. Wajahnya datar. Sasuke bergerak-gerak tak nyaman seiring dengan suara langkah kaki Neji. Ia merasakan bila sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Neji tak tampak seperti seseorang yang dipenuhi nafsu setelah melihat dirinya yang telanjang. Yang jelas, pemuda berambut panjang itu tidaklah mungkin hendak _menodainya_. "Apa yang…"

Sayang, perkataannya terputus ketika Neji memegang kepalanya dengan kasar. Jarum itu ditusukkan di bibirnya. Ia mengerang tertahan. Lidahnya merasakan darah dari luka tusukan mengalir ke mulutnya. Ia berusaha memberontak dengan membuka tutup bibirnya, tapi tiada guna. Setiapkali ia berontak, Neji akan menarik jarumnya lebih erat, membuatnya merasa perih dan sakit –disertai sejumlah rasa asin darahnya. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Neji menjahit mulutnya secara silang –membungkam Sasuke sepenuhnya. Sayup-sayup, suara 'Lilium' terdengar.

"Arrrrggghhhh…"

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam (The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom),__  
__Et lingua eius loquetur indicium (And His tongue shall declare judgment)._

"Mulutmu ini tak pantas berbicara, Sasuke." Neji memutuskan tali pada jarumnya dengan kasar sehingga menciptakan sebuah luka lecet. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya dapat menggeram-geram menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Tapi, apa boleh buat, ia tak bisa bergerak banyak akibat benda-benda yang mengunci pergerakannya –sejumlah borgol dan rantai. Air mata mengalir tanpa kendali dari kedua matanya.

"Arrrggggh…" suara erangan dari bibirnya kembali terdengar.

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem (Blessed is he who endureth temptation),__  
__Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae (For once he hath been tested, he shall receive the crown of life)._

Selesai dengan tugasnya menjahit mulut Sasuke Neji mengamati hasil kerjanya, "Jahitanku terlihat rapi, kan?" ia pun tersenyum datar. Sasuke merasa seperti melihat Sai yang notabene terkenal dengan senyuman datar tanpa emosinya.

Neji membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke meja dekat jendela –lagi. Ia mengambil sebuah pisau belati kecil yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya bulan. Dengan cahaya yang menimpa sisi benda tajam itu, sang belati kecil seolah menjadi semakin tajam. Ia kemudian turut bersenandung sesuai dengan Lilium sambil mendekati Sasuke. "…_probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._" Seiring dengan pergerakan Neji ke arahnya, jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Sungguh, apa yang ia rasakan saat itu belum pernah sama sekali ia rasakan. Sakit dan perih –tak terkira dan tak terbayangkan.

"Kau tahu?" Neji menggoreskan ujung pisaunya di kulit mulus Sasuke, "Kau itu mempesona… bahkan Hinata-sama pun terpesona olehmu." Darah menetes melalui pisau. "Kau tidak menyadari apa yang kau punya…" ujung pisau menggores bagian lain tubuhnya. Berulangkali ia menggoreskan ujung pisau pada bidang kulit Sasuke. Mula-mula goresan kecil dan dangkal. Namun kelamaan, ia menggoreskan luka yang lebih panjang dan dalam. Garis-garis sayatan menghiasi kulit Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Paling tidak, dengan menunjukkan ketegaran, ia mungkin dapat mengurangi keinginan Neji untuk melukainya. Namun, ketika rasa sakit tak bisa lagi dihiraukannya, ia mengerang pelan. "Arrrghhhh…"

Ujung pisau terus menggores tiap inci kulitnya. Kemudian, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, Neji berbisik di telinganya, "Kau dengar? Kau tidak menyadari apa yang kau punya. Kau mempertaruhkan Hinata-sama. Bahkan, kau mencoba memperkosanya!" matanya menyiratkan rasa ketakutannya, "Kau tidak dengar?" Mata Neji sendiri tampak melotot dengan sejumlah urat-urat yang tampak di sekitarnya.

Sasuke terdiam. _Haaah… haaah… haaah… _hanya desah nafas pendek-pendek miliknya yang terdengar.

"Kau tidak dengar? Kalau begitu…" _slash…_ "…kau tak pantas punya telinga!" _slash…_

Kedua daun telinga Sasuke kemudian terlepas dari tempatnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan suara jerit tertahan lainnya karena rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan dari luka-luka itu. Dua buah lubang hitam muncul di kedua sisi kepalanya.

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis (Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness),__  
__Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison (Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy)._

"Sssst… kau tak ingin membangunkan Hinata-sama yang sudah tidur di kamar sebelah, kan?" Neji membungkuk di samping lubang telinga Sasuke. Lidah merah mudanya menjulur dan mengecap rasa darah di sana. Ia kemudian kembali membalikkan badannya menuju meja yang sama yang terletak di dekat jendela. Posturnya seolah memberikan gambaran seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi Sasuke.

'_Hinata?'_ di tengah banjir rasa sakitnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat akan Hinata yang telah disakitinya. Wajah penuh kekecewaan yang terakhir dilihatnya muncul dengan sangat jelas dalam pikirannya. Mungkinkah ini adalah sebuah pembalasan yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya atas hal yang ia lakukan? Sasuke mengeluarkan suara-suara, berharap Hinata dapat mendengar suaranya. _'Tuhan… tolong aku… Aku tahu aku tak pernah percaya pada keberadaan-Mu. Tapi aku tahu, Kau ada dan akan menyelamatkan aku. Selamatkan aku, Tuhan…'_

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Suara-suaramu tidak berguna." Neji tahu-tahu saja telah ada di dekatnya. Sebuah garpu ada di tangannya. "Dengarkanlah lagu ini… musik ini seperti musik surga, kan? Oh… aku lupa, telingamu…" Neji mengangkat telinga kanan Sasuke dan menunjukkannya di depan mata si empunya mata, "… sudah hilang." Dan telinga itu ia lemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Sedikit amarah menyusup dalam diri Sasuke melihat cara Neji memperlakukan bagian tubuhnya itu.

Ujung garpu yang tajam diletakkan di samping mata Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan, Neji mengitari kedua kelopak mata Sasuke dengan alat makan itu. "Matamu ini…" _crash_… ''…harus hilang juga."

"Arrrrrgh…" Sasuke sekali lagi menjerit tertahan. Ia merasakan darah keluar dari sebuah lubang di mana sebuah mata tadinya ada –mata itu telah dipecahkan! Nyeri yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke terasa menyakitkan. Ia ingin segera mati dan mengakhiri semua rasa sakitnya. Ia merasa, Tuhan tak akan mungkin menolongnya. Dengan sebuah bola mata yang tersisa, ia memandangi Neji dengan pandangan memohon. Tiadakah hal yang dapat melunakkan hati Hyuuga itu?

"Arrgggghhhh…"

_O quam sancta, quam serena (Oh how holy, how serene),__  
__Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditor (How generous, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth).__  
__O quam sancta, quam serena (Oh how holy, how serene),__  
__Quam benigma, quam amoena (How generous, how pleasant),__  
__O castitatis lilium (Oh Pure Lily)._

Hinata tersentak dari tidurnya. Gaun tidurnya yang tipis membuatnya sedikit kedinginan. Ia merapatkan selimutnya, berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan dari selimutnya itu dan bersiap untuk tidur kembali ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Suara itu terdengar seperti suara erangan yang berasal dari kamar sebelahnya –kamar Neji. Rasa ingin tahunya yang cukup besar membawanya ke kamar Neji. Samar-samar, dari depan pintu kamar, ia mendengar suara lagu Lilium. Lagu yang terdengar seperti lagu yang dikumandangkan dalam acara pemakaman itu sedikit membuatnya merinding.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

"Neji-nii?"

_Kriettt…_

"Hinata-sama? Kenapa belum tidur?" Neji membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit dan memandangi Hinata lembut.

Hinata gelisah di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku mendengar suara-suara…" ia kemudian mengintip kamar Neji, "…dari kamar Neji-nii. Kenapa kamar Neji-nii gelap?"

Neji menoleh ke kamarnya, "Oh, pasti suara musik ini. Akan saya matikan sebentar lagi. Musik ini menemani saya menikmati pemandangan bulan –yang lebih enak dilihat dalam gelap."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia menguap kecil beberapa kali ketika rasa kantuk menderanya. Matanya terasa memberat. "Hinata-sama lebih baik tidur lagi."

"Un."

Hinata pun kembali ke kamarnya sambil menguap beberapa kali. Langkahnya agak terseok-seok oleh ujung gaun tidurnya yang mencapai lantai. Ketika figurnya telah menghilang di balik pintu kamar sebelah, Neji menutup pintu kamarnya.

_Kriettt…_

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis (Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness),__  
__Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison (Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy)._

Sebutir bola mata Sasuke melirik ke arah pintu penuh harap. Seseorang telah mengetuk pintu kamar Neji. Ketika ia memperhatikan Neji membuka pintu kamarnya, Sasuke melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi.

'_Hinata!'_ ia pun berusaha mengeluarkan suara-suara yang lebih keras untuk menarik perhatian Hinata yang berkunjung ke kamar Neji. Sepertinya berhasil ketika Hinata melongokkan kepalanya melihat ke dalam gelap kamar Neji. Harapannya untuk selamat kembali lagi. Namun sayang, harapan itu kemudian pupus dengan segera ketika Hinata pergi tanpa menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang keberadaannya di sana. Neji menutup pintu masuk ke kamarnya –memutuskan harapan satu-satunya, Hinata.

"Heh, puas memandangi Hinata-sama?" Neji menyeringai dengan mengerikan. "Matamu memang perlu diajari sopan santun. Tidak ada yang boleh memandangi Hinata-sama." _crash… _Neji menusuk mata Sasuke yang menyiratkan ketakutan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Arrrrrggghhhh…"

Mata terakhir Sasuke pun menghilang –menghilang dengan sekali tusukan sebuah garpu. Kini, dua buah rongga hitam dengan sisa-sisa bukti keberadaan mata yang mengalirkan darah tampak sangat nyata. Ingin rasanya ia menangis dan menjerit. Apa daya, ia tak bisa melakukan kedua hal itu karena kedua bola matanya telah hancur sedangkan mulutnya telah dijahit dari ujung ke ujung. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Hanya aliran air mata yang tak pernah berhenti lah yang mengalir bersamaan dengan cairan merah bernama darah.

Bau anyir darah telah benar-benar menyengat indera penciumannya sekarang. Sejumlah cairan menyusup ke dalam lubang hidungnya dan menyebabkan dirinya sedikit kesulitan menghirup udara. Ujung garpu yang digunakan Neji untuk menusuk kedua matanya digeret hingga menyentuh pusarnya.

_Crash…_

Garpu itu menusuk perutnya dalam. Jeritan tertahannya kembali terdengar. Perlahan-lahan, ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Samar-samar, hanya suara hujaman berulangkali yang terdengar di lubang telinganya. Rasa sakit yang menderanya pun telah berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mulai tidak merasakan apapun. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh Neji terhadap perutnya tak lagi dipedulikannya. Ia merasa saat terakhirnya telah mencapainya. Suara erangan yang terus dikeluarkannya selama Neji menyakitinya mulai berkulang intensitasnya.

Dengan tarikan nafas terakhir, Sasuke menyuarakan erangan terakhirnya, "Arrrghhh…"

_Crash…_

_Crash…_

_Crash…_

"Sudah menyerah, eh?" Neji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia tak mendengar suara-suara lain dari Sasuke. Tubuh berbalut darah itu telah terasa dingin di tangannya. "No fun."

_O quam sancta, quam serena (Oh how holy, how serene),__  
__Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditor (How generous, how pleasant this Virgin who believeth).__  
__O quam sancta, quam serena (Oh how holy, how serene),__  
__Quam benigma, quam amoena (How generous, how pleasant),__  
__O castitatis lilium (Oh Pure Lily)._

Neji mengambil sebuah pisau jagal yang telah disediakannya. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah Sasuke sambil bersenandung ria. Di kepalanya, memori wajah Hinata yang bercerita sambil menangis sesegukan terus diputar ulang. Ia ingin tahu, apa yang ada di kepala Sasuke hingga berlaku sangat bodoh seperti itu. Ia kemudian meletakkan pisau jagalnya yang besar di samping kepala yang terlihat mengerikan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah rangkaian kunci dari saku celananya. Satu per satu pengikat yang mencengkeram Sasuke dilepaskannya.

_Cring… cring…_

Ketika semua pengikat itu telah lepas, ia mendekati kepala Sasuke kembali. Tangan kirinya memegang kepala itu erat, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam gagang pisau. Kemudian…

_Clop…_

Leher Sasuke dipotongnya. Darah mengalir dari bekas potongan itu. Kini, kepala Sasuke telah terpisah dari badannya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menimbang-nimbang kepala Sasuke. "Apa isi kepala ini?" kemudian perlahan, Neji memecah batok kepala di tangannya seolah membuka batok kelapa. Sebuah benda berwarna abu-abu kekuningan pun terlihat. Neji mengambil benda itu. "Otakmu hanya segini?" _crash…_ ia meremukkan benda yang terasa empuk dan rapuh itu dengan sekali remasan –otak Sasuke hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Sejumlah bagian dari otak itu mengalir melalui sela-sela jarinya. Tetesan-tetesan otak yang berwarna abu-abu kekuningan itu mengotori lantai kamarnya –menciptakan bulatan-bulatan tak beraturan.

Ia menjatuhkan otak tak berbentuk itu. Kemudian beralih ke bagian bawah Sasuke. Ia kemudian memegang benda menjijikkan itu dengan enggan sebelum memotongnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. "Sangat menjijikkan. Seharusnya aku tak perlu memegangnya." Ia pun mengelap telapak tangannya pada pakaiannya yang kotor dengan darah.

Setelah mengelap tangannya, ia membersihkan pisau di tangannya dari bekas darah. "Time to fiest."

Ia membelah bagian rongga dalam Sasuke dan mengeluarkan organ-organ di dalamnya. Jantung berukuran segenggam tangannya ia remas-remas sekuat tenaga. Darah dari alat pemompa darah itu mengalir menuruni tangan dan lengan kekarnya. Setelah ia puas meremas-remas, ia menggunakan pisau jagalnya untuk memotong –mencacah-cacah jantung itu. Dari jantung, ia kemudian mengambil hati yang mulai menghitam… usus… paru-paru… –ia menguras habis organ dalam Sasuke satu per satu hingga hanya tersisa sebuah ruang kosong yang menganga di depan matanya. Dengan sebuah senyum yang mengerikan, Neji menjilat pisau besar di tangannya itu, kemudian…

_Clop…_

_Clop…_

_Clop…_

Suara _clop-clop _terdengar berulang kali. Suara meja besi yang tertabrak pisau terdengar seperti denting-denting yang indah. Suara musik Lilium masih terdengar samar menemani kegiatannya sebagai seorang _tukang daging_. Ketika semua pekerjaannya selesai, Neji mengeluarkan desah lega. Ia mencium bajunya. Aroma anyir darah mengunjungi rongga penciumannya itu. Ia pun melepas pakaian kotornya. Dengan pakaian kotor di genggamannya, ia mengelap keringat di dahinya yang telah bercampur darah. Kemudian, ia beralih pada pisaunya. Setelah semua _bersih_, ia meletakkan pisaunya di tempat semula dan melemparkan pakaiannya ke sembarang arah.

Tangan berjari lentiknya menyentuh rambutnya, "Rambutku jadi kotor dan lepek." Ia pun melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Namun sebelum ia masuk, ia menoleh untuk melihat hasil kerjanya. "Hasilnya lumayan."

Suara musik Lilium masih terdengar sayup-sayup. Gumaman dalam kamar mandi mengikuti bait-bait lagu itu. Neji telah melupakan janjinya untuk mematikan musik itu. Well, biarlah untuk sekali itu saja ia tak menepati janji pada Hinata. Sementara itu, Hinata di kamar sebelah tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Sayup-sayup suara musik dari kamar Neji tiba-tiba saja tak lagi membuatnya merinding. Ia merasakan ketentraman yang luar biasa. Ketentraman yang bahkan lebih menentramkan dibandingkan ketentraman dalam dekapan mendiang ibunya.

000

Pagi menjelang. Matahari mulai menyinari bumi. Warna jingga menghiasi daerah timur di mana matahari tampak baru terbit. Para pelukis seperti Sai pasti tak akan melewatkan pemandangan serupa untuk diabadikan dalam kanvas mereka. Pemandangan itu _simply amazing and breathtaking_. Pemandangan indah seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang biasa.

Hinata berlari-lari kecil ke arah Neji yang baru saja melewati gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Dua buah bungkusan besar ada di kedua tangan pemuda itu. "Neji-nii."

"Hinata-sama." Neji menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian meletakkan kedua bungkusannya di tanah, "Ada apa?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Aku semalam mimpi sangat indah. Musik yang terdengar sayup-sayup dari kamar Neji-nii menenangkanku. Semua beban di kepalaku… ummm… kau tahu… ummm… seperti terangkat."

Neji tentu saja tahu mengenai apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hinata. Ia senang jika Hinta sudah tak memiliki beban apapun. Seorang yang murni dan suci sepertinya memang seharusnya tidak memiliki beban pemikiran apapun, terlebih lagi beban pikiran tentang seorang pecundang layaknya Sasuke. Seorang bidadari tak boleh berdiri ataupun menyenggol kotoran yang dapat mengotori putih seorang bidadari suci. Seorang bidadari suci tak boleh ternoda.

"Eh, Neji-nii bawa apa?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kedua buah bungkusan di dekat kaki Neji.

Neji melihat bungkusan itu, "Oh, ini… hanya sejumlah paket."

Hinata tak menanyakan perihal bungkusan itu lebih jauh. Ia dan Neji berbincang-bincang kembali selama beberapa saat hingga Neji pamit. Kakak sepupunya itu berjalan menuju suatu arah –Hutan Besar Konoha. Ia berjalan terus dan sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Hatinya terasa ringan. Bahkan, ia bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu disukainya.

Setelah mencapai jarak yang cukup jauh, Neji sampai di sebuah gubuk kecil di tepi sungai. Ketika ia membuka pintu gubuk itu, sejumlah cahaya yang masuk menyinari sejumlah rak berisi karyanya –sejumlah hewan-hewan awetan dalam toples-toples berisi cairan formalin. Ia pun masuk dan masuk lebih ke dalam hingga ia sampai pada sebuah pojok ruangan dimana sebuah lukisan indah berbingkai ukiran emas tergantung. Digeserkannya lukisan itu. Sebuah _handle _pun mencuat. Diputarkannya _handle _itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah lubang dengan tangga kecil spiral ke bawah tanah terbuka tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Tap… tap… tap…_

Ia menuruni tangga pelan-pelan. Kedua bungkusan di tangannya terguncang-guncang seiring langkahnya. Sesekali, ia bersiul-siul sampai di dasar tangga. Ia kemudian menyalakan sakelar lampu yang kemudian menerangi ruangan itu temaram. Di sisi lain dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah rak besar yang penuh dengan ruang kosong berdiri kokoh. Di sana hanya ada dua buah kotak kaca. Sebuah kotak kaca berisi sepasang tangan dan kaki, serta kepala seseorang yang tak asing lagi –Sai. Di kotak satunya lagi, potongan-potongan daging terlihat bercampur dengan darah kering.

Neji tersenyum kemudian membuka bungkusan di tangannya.

Dua buah kotak kaca serupa dengan kotak kaca di depannya. Hanya saja… milik Sasuke –dan dalam keadaan lebih mengerikan. Potongan-potongan yang dibuatnya jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan potongan-potongan yang dibuatnya pada Sai. Kepala yang tak lagi berbentuk itu memandanginya. Tiada rasa bersalah yang merasuk dalam dirinya.

Kedua kotak kaca itu pun diletakkan di samping kotak kaca berisi Sai. Kemudian, dengan tenang, ia naik melalui tangga spiral. Sesekali ia bersiul-siul dan mengguman. Sampai di puncak, ia menutup pintu masuk ke ruang bawah tanah itu. Kemudian…

Gelap.

000

"**Hidupku di sini sangat melelahkan."**

**Angin kembali berembus. Gubuk yang pada mulanya berdiri kokoh di samping sungai kini telah bobrok dan hampir rata dengan tanah. Tiada orang yang datang setelah Neji terakhir kali datang. Sungai yang dulunya mengalir jernih dekat gubuk itu telah hilang. Tak ada lagi bekas keberadaannya. Tentu saja, mengingat puluhan, bahkan mungkin ratusan tahun telah berlalu sejak pertama kali aku di sini. Berapa lama lagi kah aku harus menunggu?**

"**Hey… maukah kau membawaku kembali?"**

000

END

000

Hwaaa… akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic gore. Ada yang merasa mual? Hmmm… Maaf, ya… Naw tau ini masih kurang 'gore'… /bungkuk-bungkuk/

Maklumilah karena ini fic gore pertama Naw –semoga bukan yang terakhir /plakk plakk/

So, review? XD

Note : diedit dua kali untuk membetulkan deskripsi yang salah pada versi sebelumnya. Warna otak yang berwarna putih dan terasa kenyal ternyata berwarna abu-abu kekuningan dan terasa lembut seperti tofu. Kemudian, jantung yang hancur begitu diremas ternyata sebenarnya keras (?) dan perlu menggunakan benda tajam. Satu lagi, 'cairan pengawet' Naw ganti dengan 'formalin'. Terima kasih kepada OQH a.k.a Indigo Violetta untuk membenarkan deskripsi yang Naw bikin.

Maaf karena memberikan deskripsi yang salah, teman-teman :o


End file.
